1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing a specific angiotensin II receptor antagonist and one or more diuretics as the active ingredients (particularly a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating hypertension), the use of a specific angiotensin II receptor antagonist and one or more diuretics for manufacturing the pharmaceutical composition (particularly a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating hypertension), and a method for preventing or treating (particularly treating) diseases (particularly hypertension) by the administration of a pharmaceutical composition to warm-blooded animals (particularly humans) comprising effective doses of a specific angiotensin II receptor antagonist and one or more diuretics.
2. Background Information
It is known that co-administration of an angiotensin II receptor antagonist and a diuretic is an effective therapy for the prevention or treatment of hypertension (particularly treatment). These pharmaceutical compositions are described, for example, in WO89/6233, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 3-27362 and the like.
However, the effects of a pharmaceutical composition containing a specific angiotensin II receptor antagonist, such as CS-866 ((5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl 4-(1-hydroxy-1-methylethyl)-2-propyl-1-[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-ylmethyl]imidazol-5-carboxylate) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,599)), and a diuretic remain unknown.